The present invention relates generally to cache memory.
In today""s problem management software there is a strong need for Service Level Agreement (SLA) metrics. These metrics are very important to the quality assurance for any and all help desk centers. Some problems are severe enough that a resolution must take place within a few minutes. Since the number of problems created per minute in a global setting is very high, the timely calculation is critical for such metrics, as events and escalations may be needed if the SLA is not met.
The data needed to calculate these metrics is stored in the system""s database and must be accessed numerous times throughout the day. Since accessing data directly from the database has proven to be rather time consuming, and because the precision of the SLA calculations are important, there has emerged a need for a product that calculates SLA metrics to access this data more quickly so that the application can handle many more transactions per minute to meet the demands and expand the services offered to customers.
One aspect of the present invention is a method for providing increased efficiency in accessing interdependent data. A user may input a preference for an amount of a first level of information and a refresh time period for the first level of information. A user may also input a preference for an amount of a second level of information and a refresh time period for the second level of information. The first level of information and at least one reference to the second level of information may be cached in a first buffer. The second level of information may be cached in a second buffer. The first level of information, along with a reference to the second level of information, and the second level of information may be refreshed based upon user preferences. Upon request for the interdependent data, the first level of data may be retrieved. The reference to the second level of data may be determined and then the second level of data may be retrieved based on the given reference.
Another aspect of the present invention is a system for providing increased efficiency in accessing interdependent data, comprising means for receiving a user preference for an amount of a first level of information and a refresh time period for a first level of information and also receiving a user preference for an amount of a second level of information and a refresh time period for a second level of information. The system also comprises means for caching a first level of information and at least one reference to a second level of information from said database into a first buffer and also means for caching a second level of information from said database into a second buffer. The system also comprises means for refreshing a first level of information and a reference to a second level of information in a first buffer and a second level of information in a second buffer based on user preferences. Upon receiving a request for interdependent data there are means for retrieving a first level of data. The system also comprises means for determining a reference to a second level of data based on a request and means for retrieving a second level data based on a determined reference.
Another aspect of the present invention is a computer usable medium storing a program for computer readable code for providing increased efficiency in accessing interdependent data, comprising computer readable code for receiving a user preference for an amount of a first level of information and a refresh time period for a first level of information and also receiving a user preference for an amount of a second level of information and a refresh time period for a second level of information. The computer usable medium also comprises code for caching a first level of information and at least one reference to a second level of information in a first buffer and code for caching a second level of information in a second buffer. The computer usable medium also comprises code for refreshing a first level of information and a reference to a second level of information in a first buffer and a second level of information in a second buffer based on user preferences. Upon receiving a request for interdependent data there is code for retrieving a first level of data. The computer usable medium also comprises code for determining a reference to a second level of data based on a request and also code for retrieving a second level data based on a determined reference.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiment, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention rather than limiting, the scope of the invention being defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.